


Tiny Company

by the_eye_prophet



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_prophet/pseuds/the_eye_prophet
Summary: Baekhyun has totally lost his marbles, and all of his friends are choking on fumes.





	Tiny Company

 

 

It's late on Thursday night, and Baekhyun has just finished his twenty page analysis of The Grapes of Wrath, still has to study for an exam next week, and he's about to rip his hair out and fall into a pile of his own spittle, when he sees them.

 

  
The ants.

 

  
Ok, just a few. Crawling their little path from the window of his cramped dorm room to his bedside table, where they are sitting pretty on an old Pop-Tart that he neglected to put in the trash bin. And they're just making their way to the snack and back like little bitches, and Baekhyun scowls because he does not have time for this mess.

 

  
Now usually this would be no problem, because his roommate is a neat freak who wouldn't even allow him to leave a Pop-Tart out in the first place. But Kyungsoo is otherwise engaged (and by otherwise engaged, Baekhyun means their kind of neighbor Jongin is fucking him into a mattress a few doors down), so Baekhyun is only slightly derailed and put off his mind as he stands and flings his textbook at the bedside table. It sends the ants scattering and the infested tart to the floor, and the little assholes starts scurrying under his bed like the scared little sluts they are.

 

  
Ok, so maybe calling the ants sluts is a little harsh, seeing as their queen is the only one having the babies, and if the ants really want to be promiscuous that is their choice, but Baekhyun pushes that moral issue aside and slinks off his chair to the harsh and very cold floor, dragging himself across it to his bed. "I'm sorry I called you sluts," he mumbles into the neat carpet, and he watches as the tiny creatures amble past his face.

 

  
He sighs. Might as well die from stress with a buddy. The ants will do just fine. "Be my friends," he says, and the ants don't answer, which is just rude, so he makes an obscene gesture and sticks out his tongue, which only results in nearly swallowing three of his new besties.

 

  
That's when he really thinks about the fact that it is midnight on a Thursday, and he's lying on the floor in a pile of ants. He groans out an, "Ew. Fucking ew," but can't really bring himself to get up. All he has to do is keep from falling asleep down here on the floor, the comfort of his creepy crawly friends keeping him a lot less sane (seeing as they're ants, and doesn't that make him insane?), and then maybe he'll actually get his pathetic ass up and do his studying. Or eat something that doesn't have six legs and three bodily sections.

 

  
So, by default, he's about to just give up, and his mouth is hanging open, pressed against the floor, and he's drooling, when his eyes catch sight of the line of ants snaking their way up his wall...and into his bed.

 

  
Shit! He springs up, and if he had this kind of energy and determination all the time then maybe he would have a boyfriend. But he musters all his strength, and with a mighty cry he lunges for his mattress and flips it off his bed with a grunt. There are a lot less ants than there could be, but it seems like a lot because he's kind of emotionally compromised. "What kind of friends are you guys?" he wails, and he flings his arms about and makes a crying noise. Nope, not just the noise. He's really crying.

 

  
And maybe it's not just the ants. Maybe it's just everything. His paper and his textbooks and his college courses and the time, the prospect of staying up for five more hours, sleeping for one and then getting up to it all again. Maybe it's running off of coffee, or the fact that his Pop-Tart didn't get a proper burial and the ants are shitty friends and his real friend, Kyungsoo, is getting repeatedly lucky and thoroughly fucked by Kim Jongin, who just so happens to be really hot.

 

  
And Baekhyun wants that. He wants that really bad. Why can't he be thoroughly fucked by a hot guy and then get to sleep. If only just a little.

 

  
Having reached the root of his problem, he sighs and walks to the kitchen, retrieves the bug spray with his tears blurring his vision. Then he sprays all his bitch ass ex-friends to death and sweeps up their bodies. Then he starts crying some more because the room smells like bug spray now, and these ants were just doing their jobs. Now he's a murderer. An ant murderer who will literally never ever get laid because he kills ants. And smells like their death in the form of sickly sweet, acidic spray that clings to the air.

 

  
So he throws down the dust pan and walks to the window, tries to open the latch and throw it outward, but he can't. "Why!?" he actually screams. "Why am I so small?" Cursing his scrawny arms and his inherent lack of will power, he sinks to the floor. Maybe he's crying again. Maybe he should get his bed back together.

 

  
Only, when he slugs his way back over to it and tries to lift it up, it's like it became nine times heavier just to fuck with him. He got it off the frame just fine in his fit of rage, but now that he is being a pitiful shit on the ground, he can't even manage to make it budge.

 

  
Ok, so this is not his finest moment as a human being.

 

  
He closes his eyes and rests his elbows on his knees, searching for a solution. Something to give him an extra boost. But he comes up short. Kyungsoo is getting The D, all his ant friends are dead or choking on fumes in the dustpan, and even  _if_  his ridiculously cute lab partner was here to keep him comfort, he would be embarrassed because he's a steaming mess of ugly, his hair hasn't been brushed, he needs to brush his teeth, and he's pretty sure his shirt is three days sour.

 

  
So no, cute lab partners are the worst possible thing that could happen to show up, even though he does want to get laid and even though he does need help. A lot of help. Getting his shit together.

 

  
The knock on the door makes him bolt his eyes open. He stands, and then it hits him that maybe he shouldn't have brought his sexy science crush into his thoughts, because that means, based on how much the universe hates him tonight, that he'll be standing on the other side of that door looking all kinds of fine, asking Baekhyun if he wants a study partner because he's gotten a little bored and stale all by himself.

 

  
Baekhyun hopes with all his soul that it's just Yixing needing to borrow a USB, or Kyungsoo forgot his room key, or Joonmyun needs to ask him more about his sleep patterns for his psych paper. But he still stops by the small mirror on the wall and makes sure there is no food on his face, wipes his tears (though tear streaks don't really just rub away), and he hopes to the heavens as he opens the door that it won't be...

 

  
"Hey, Baek. What's...up?"

 

  
Park Chanyeol.

 

  
Great.

 

  
He's smiling when the door opens, his bag thrown over his shoulder and his headphones around his neck, books in his arms (which are noticeably bare and way too nice to be legal in that cut off t shirt), but his face falls into a frown when he sees Baekhyun's red cheeks, wet eyes, and mess of a state. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

  
And Baekhyun wants to run at him and sink into his arms and tell him, but he just stands there frozen, cursing on the inside. He should have showered. He shouldn't have even opened the door. He should  just shut it in Chanyeol's handsome fucking face full of adorable concern and mourn the loss of his ant friends alone. Yeah.

 

  
No. He can't do that. He wipes at his eyes and turns around, leaving the door open, hoping Chanyeol will get scared off by his stench and leave. But he can't very well kick him out, so he just leaves the option open. Come in. Leave. Hopefully he'll leave before he realizes the state of Baekhyun's side of the room. "Nothing. I'm fine," he says, but he sniffles and a few fresh tears start to roll and he's thankful Chanyeol doesn't see.

 

  
Because he doesn't leave. He comes in, gnawing on his bottom lip as he shuts the door and damn it all to hell, he is so fucking hot. Baekhyun actually groans, then face plants onto Kyungsoo's neatly tucked and fresh smelling bed. Maybe if he ignores Chanyeol, he won't realize he's having a mental breakdown.

 

  
His baritone speaks into the silence. Baekhyun twitches because fuck. "I was going to come and see if you wanted to work on this lab report but...are you alright? Really?"

 

  
Baekhyun doesn't really answer, but rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling, hot tears of exhaustion and embarrassment rolling down his cheeks. He whimpers. Shakes his head. He might as well not lie. He's not okay. He needs help. He needs his ant friends to come back to life. He needs Chanyeol to rip all his clothes off and lick his body.

 

  
Chanyeol nods and looks around, dropping his things by Baekhyun's cluttered desk and turning his music down very low. He sees the dust pan of dead bugs and the upturned bed, the smell of the bug repellant obviously reaching his nose and he scrunches it up. Crossing to the window, he throws it open with ease (ugh why is that attractive?) and fresh cold air flows in to replace the putrid sweet stink of the pungent spray.

 

  
"Baekhyun," he begins, and his voice is calm and soothing and Baekhyun wants to die. Right there, he wants to curl up and turn into a piece of lint and float out the window because this is all too much. Chanyeol comes over and sits on the bed beside Baekhyun. "What happened in here?"

 

  
And just like that Baekhyun breaks, because why shouldn't he? So he sits up and practically screams at Chanyeol. "I was doing my paper and the Pop-Tart was covered in ants and I threw my textbook at them and then the little bitches wouldn't be my friends and I almost ate one and then my bed wouldn't go back on the frame because I'm a weak ass little bitch and I kill ants and my mouth tastes like bug spray and Kyungsoo is getting laid by a hot guy and  _I want that_  but I will never get laid because I'm an ant murderer, Chanyeol. I kill ants and I will never get laid because I haven't brushed my hair in three days and the ants are not sluts, Chanyeol. The ants are not sluts, they're my friends, and they all DIED!"

 

  
He takes a heavy breath, and there are tears leaking onto his chin in wide curves down his cheeks. And Chanyeol is staring at him with wide eyes. Startled maybe. Confused. Baekhyun makes a little choking noise, because now on top of being a pathetic ant murderer with sexual frustration, Chanyeol thinks he's a crazy bastard, which is true, but it is still nice to be given a little credit. Chanyeol's mouth opens a little, and then Baekhyun notices the color of his cheeks is a deep red despite the coolness of the room and the open window, and Baekhyun is wallowing in his own tears and agony, and Chanyeol is...blushing?

 

  
He looks down, and Baekhyun just stares at him in slight, dazed confusion as he swallows hard and looks at Baekhyun, smiles and reaches up. He touches Baekhyun's cheeks and swipes his hand under his eye to wipe his reddened face clear of tears. It doesn't do much, but the gesture is there. Then he says, "Well, I can help you if you want."

 

  
Baekhyun's mind reels and then he's thinking of the intention in that statement from Chanyeol's lips, all quirked at the sides, and Baekhyun is totally imagining it because Chanyeol is too perfect to be interested in him, right? And Baekhyun is too...mentally unstable.

 

  
Chanyeol is laughing, scratches the back of his neck (nervously?) and says, "I mean, I can't bring your classy ant friends back to life, but I can help you mourn their loss."

 

  
And Baekhyun is still kind of caught in the way he's laughing so shakily that he barely even realizes Chanyeol is pulling the headphones from around his neck and placing them around Baekhyun's head. He smiles and presses them to his ears, and Baekhyun praises himself for not hyperventilating. Then Chanyeol is turning his rap music to a song that Baekhyun recognizes as his own favorite one.

 

  
_Excuse me miss michigesseo nae meorireul gadeuk chaeun~_

 

  
The sweet melody fills his ears, and he must visibly relax because Chanyeol smiles. But how did he know this was his favorite song? Before he can ask, Chanyeol is getting up and crossing to his bed, limply askew on the floor, half on the frame. He smirks at Baekhyun and his stomach flutters. Then Chanyeol picks up the small flimsy twin mattress with ease and flops it down on the frame. Baekhyun really tries not to heave when he sees Chanyeol's arms flex, the lean muscles at his sides ripple, and is that shirt really necessary? Because Baekhyun feels his throat get tight and his stomach is doing back flips.

 

  
Chanyeol flashes him a thumbs up, sweeps up the rest of the ants and the Pop-Tart on the floor (bending over, Baekhyun can't help but notice) and then empties the contents into the trashcan next to Baekhyun's desk. And things are unreal enough already when Chanyeol actually picks up his blankets and remakes his bed.

 

  
Baekhyun can't help but notice that he's actually the sweetest.

 

  
Then Chanyeol is walking back over to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun pulls the headphones off just as the song ends, the gorgeous voices of SHINee fading into the jarring, rhythmic beat he loves so much. And Chanyeol is smiling at him, and Baekhyun just stares back and chokes out, "I swear I'm not a crazy person."

 

  
He's lying of course. He is absolutely off his rocker. He has to be. Who else would make friends with ants and then kill them, if they hadn't totally lost their marbles? But Chanyeol laughs and smiles and takes the headphones back. "I don't think you're crazy. Just stressed and..." he trails off, and Baekhyun finishes the sentence in his head.  _Want to touch your dick_

 

  
The room gets a little warm and Baekhyun gets up. Chanyeol jumps up as well, as if he can only sit down if Baekhyun is also sitting down, and then he's smiling a really charming Chanyeol smile at him and saying, "I think it's kind of cute that you made friends with the ants."

 

  
Baekhyun blushes beet red and crosses to his desk, fumbling with a few books and closing some on pages he really shouldn't lose track of. Chanyeol laughs behind him, and Baekhyun can't think of anything to say to that so he spins around and says, "They understood me."

 

  
Chanyeol laughs again, and then he sits down on the end of Baekhyun's bed and smirks. Baekhyun feels his heart tap dancing. Then Chanyeol talks again, and he internally loses it.

 

  
"For the record, Baek, I think your hair looks great, even though you haven't brushed it in three days."

 

  
Oh. Oh wow. The compliment makes Baekhyun forget he isn't leaning on anything, and then he's falling, flailing sideways onto his bed because his desk was a little farther away than he anticipated and it didn't catch the weight of his gesture. And he crashes down next to Chanyeol with a yelp. No. Not next to him.

 

  
_On top of him._

 

  
And his lab partner from heaven actually tries to catch him, so when he lands on him and ends up with their faces inches apart, Chanyeol's hands are on his waist and he's smirking. "Smooth," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun actually closes his eyes in distress because he is a total idiot dork and he is going to be ruined forever and now he really will never get laid. Especially by Chanyeol, which is what he really wants.

 

  
But then there is warmth on his forehead, and he opens his eyes to see Chanyeol's palm, hovering in front of him, and Chanyeol is swiping the hair off his forehead gently, and Baekhyun really, really needs to hyperventilate.

 

  
"Is it true, all that stuff you said before?" Chanyeol asks, and they are so close, and Chanyeol voice is low, and Baekhyun's heart is playing the piano, erratic notes and a beat he can't keep up with, clinking and tapping and flooding his ears. Something stirs in his gut.

 

  
He swallows hard this time. "What do you mean?" he asks, and he knows the answer because the only thing he's said that could be questioned involves his sex life and the lack thereof.

 

  
Chanyeol's prominent ears flush pink and his smile is replaced with a lick of his lips. "About your roommate, and how you want to get laid." He says the last part, straight to the point, and then he smiles a little, laughs, and Baekhyun nods. He has to nod. Because this is going in the right direction. Definitely. So even though he's embarrassed and a mess and Chanyeol is so soundly together and steady, Baekhyun lets it happen.

 

  
"Do you really think my hair looks good?" Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol laughs again and actually runs his hands through it, resting his hand at the nape of Baekhyun's neck. It's unreal. Baekhyun is dreaming. He's daydreaming in Chemistry and in a few minutes Chanyeol will poke him in the cheek and ask if he's awake.

 

  
"No. It's a mess. But I do like it."

 

  
And he's so close. Baekhyun smiles. "And how did you know that is my favorite song? Are you stalking me, Park Chanyeol?"

 

  
Wow, how confident. Baekhyun does not know were that came from but he's damn sure thankful he isn't stuttering, because Chanyeol can have that effect.

 

  
"You sing it all the time. Under your breath."

 

  
Oh. And then before Baekhyun can even think about it, Chanyeol is leaning forward and catching his lips, and Baekhyun's worries fall away. Because Park Chanyeol is kissing him. And Baekhyun is anything but resistant, so he lets his mouth melt into Chanyeol's, even lets his tongue slip into the mix and then Chanyeol moans and it's all over for him. He's going to die. He can't handle this. Maybe he is dreaming.

 

  
But no, he's not, because Chanyeol's hands on his jaw are too real, and the way his lips slide against his own, and is Chanyeol biting his bottom lip? Is this really happening?

 

  
He pulls back, eyes squeezed shut and panting. Chanyeol breaks his trance of disbelief with a, "You still looking to get laid?"

 

  
Baekhyun tries not to giggle but it doesn't work. Instead he just makes a gurgling noise, and that can't be sexy, but Chanyeol flips them over anyway and starts kissing down Baekhyun's neck, his weight pressing him into his mattress.

 

  
Baekhyun is suddenly grateful that there are no longer ants in his bed.

 

  
But then he remembers he isn't wearing any deodorant, and his hair is kind of greasy, and he needs to wash his face, and his breath still smells like Pop-Tart from noon, doesn't it? He recalls his mother telling him once that the people you should hold onto are the ones who still kiss you when you need a shower. His mother is a genius.

 

  
But still, he's gross, and his chest is rising and falling heavily because Chanyeol is pushing his shirt up to his shoulders and peppering little kisses down his chest and around his bellybutton, and ok, maybe he can let him enjoy himself for a few more minutes. But he's getting lower, and he looks up at Baekhyun's flushed face and smirks (fucking fuck), and Baekhyun feels his pants get tight.

 

  
He has got to shower.

 

  
He keeps his fucking mouth shut though, because Chanyeol's hand is teasing at his nipple and his mouth is sucking the skin just above the waist of his pants, and he lets out a little noise, and Chanyeol grins into his skin. "Chanyeol."

 

  
"Hmm," he answers, nestled between Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun scolds himself.

 

  
"I-I need to take a shower."

 

  
So if Chanyeol wasn't grossed out before, he has got to be now because who the fuck points that out to someone when they're nuzzling their crotch? Chanyeol looks up at his face, a little surprised, and then he's laughing. Baekhyun isn't sure if he's being mocked, so he just kind of laughs, too.  _Haha...I probably smell like a dog...haha..._

 

  
But then Chanyeol pushes his nose into Baekhyun's tummy, kisses it, and rubs his thumb over his ribcage. Baekhyun shudders. "Want company?" Chanyeol mumbles into his skin, and Baekhyun feels the vibrations from Chanyeol's voice in his fucking  _soul_.

 

  
Why didn't he think of that? He would love company in the shower. He adds Chanyeol as number two, next to his mother, on the genius list and nods. By now, he knows he's got to be the color of a chili pepper and equal to the heat. But he manages a faint, "Yeah."

 

  
So, in the end, it all falls right for Baekhyun. He gets to brush his teeth and comb his hair and wash his face, and he gets his sexy lab partner, who fucks him against the wall in the shower. Then he still has enough time to study a little (not only his textbooks, but important stuff, too, like the taste of Chanyeol's tongue and the way he moans every time Baekhyun tugs on his hair).

 

  
He and Chanyeol get a big fat D on their lab report, but at least Baekhyun didn't have to mourn the ants alone.  
  


 

 


End file.
